


What Big Brothers Are For

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys enjoy a day at the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Big Brothers Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Wee!chesters. Drabble from the spn_bigpretzel Team Dean and Sam drabble challenge.

Dean’s teeth were dyed blue, sugar crystals scattered over his freckled nose. He unwound another strip, tilted his head back, squinting against the hot sun and dropped it. Cotton candy melted against his tongue.

“I want some,” Sammy pouted.

“Sure, squirt.”

Dean tore off a smaller strip, dangling the sugary delight over Sammy’s waiting mouth.

Sammy gripped Dean’s jeans as he stood on his tiptoes, but otherwise mimicked Dean’s posture exactly and snatched the treat like a seal.

Dean rumpled Sammy’s hair, snorting at the sparkles of sugars left in the floppy mess before brushing them away with a smile.


End file.
